Talk:Alpha Series (Big Daddy)
They can be hypnotized with the Hypnotism 3 plasmid! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 05:22, 2010 February 11. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Picture Can we get a picture of the beta concept art of the alpha series where they were more nasty looking? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 18:50, 2010 February 21. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :Got one! Bioshock123 20:39, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Why not in BioShock? After i killed one, i saw their left arm partially exposed, plus did ALL the alpha series' little sisters die/freed, in that case, they all failed. There isnt any alpha series in Bioshock.Sub-scorpion 04:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, how come we never seen any Alpha Series in BioShock. Since they were the prototypes of BDs and Bioshock took place before Bioshock 2 then they should appear in BS1. Registered contributor 02:33, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The same can be said of anything yet to be designed or implemented in an installation of a series taking place in a familiar location. Irrational likely just hadn't come up with the concept at the time, quite simply. SteveZombie 03:58, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I think why BioShock didnt have Alpha Series. Its because they only wander through the halls of Persephone and Fontaine Futuristics. Registered Contributor ® 06:50, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, there could be two resons. One: being overly aggressive, they may have been confined to certain areas, with said areas locked down to prevent them from escapeing or someone letting them out. The reason for this is because they have no purpose, they cannot protect other little sisters and are very aggressive, possibley causeing havoc as they blast random people away due to their insanity. This would be a problem which may have caused them to be locked up, as it would cost alot of resources to hunt them down and kill them. Later S. Lamb may have found a way to control them, either by pherimones, W-Y-K effect, or something else. This may explane them fight along side Rapture family splicers and Gil ALexander being able to have them defend himself. Supporting this is that many of their dead and Living can be found in cages, such as in Gil's lair and when Gil make syou a "contestant" to his "Game" show. ::::Second reason: Notice that throughout the bioshock games, levels seem to feature only one kind of big daddy, i.e. Bouncers in Medical pavillion, Rosie's in Neptunes Bounty, and Rumblers in Siren alley. This seems to suggest that various Big Daddies prefer (Or are Limited to) certain areas (<- Speculation). Thus Jack may have never passed through one of their areas. (From a game mechanic point of view, this is to make the game challengeing, as Rosie's in close range are weaker, as are Bouncers in an area with lots of high places where they can't reach you.) ::::NOTE: This is Speculation and do not confuse this as fact. ::::'CR8ZY-Ar@B"Dancin' on Glass."' 02:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC)' :::: :::: ::::Actually in the Plasmid Theatre, the Alpha Series isn't behind a cage, but is behind a railing/barricade, which before the war was probably used to lock up the theatre at night, and for the game was to stop you just going to the signal relay and to make you go the long way. Engineer2412 21:12, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Sinclair I nabbed a screenshot of Sinclair during his time as an alpha series for an msn display picture, but looking at it, he has an Omega symbol where you have your Delta symbol, it's a pretty large screenshot, shall I upload it? --Necrosis103 13:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :By all means go for it. An actual image is the one thing the article needs. SteveZombie 14:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Why not? Take a picture of Augustus Sinclair as Subject Omega. Vae Infectus 17:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Try putting that picture on the Augustus Sinclair page.Bioshock123 02:14, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thing hanging from their helmet What is that thing hanging on the front of the Alpha Series body? Bioshock123 02:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe a weight, possible because they where too light (Due to less armor and huge air tank that rises) so they need one (Possible made of lead) to keep them rotted to the sea floor. CR8ZY-Ar@B"Dancin' on Glass." 02:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Natural Camouflage The article currently claims that Natural Camouflage doesn't work on Alphas. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it is possible to hide from an Alpha using the NC tonic. Usually when you encounter an Alpha, you probably passed a point where they're scripted to appear, so you're moving and hence not invisible. However, if they are summoned when you are standing still, they wont be able to see you. This happens a few times, for instance, in Fontaine Futuristics, when Gil sends out Alphas. I personally don't think this distinction really needs to be made. I'll remove the claim without replacing it. Kryteria 19:13, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :im the one who put that there. i was standing still when it was summoned and it still came for me. GeneralOwnage55 The Message Box 17:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : : :I noticed that when any enemy is alerted to your presence and your in their line of sight, you won't go invisible, as for the Alpha Series, I have camped in the water in the stairwell in Fontaine Futuristics (right after you deal with Gil when he tells you to "go clean the bathrooms") and have watched them run around looking for me. Also in Peresephone, I did the same thing, watched a Alpha run around the corner and started killing some splicers. If the Alpha Series has already spotted you though, they will know where to look to find you, I need to test it some more but it seems that once an Alpha series has spotted the player and has their 100% attention they seem to "lock" onto the player, making it impossible to hide from them. : :Drill Fanatic 11-5-2010 Deltas on ennemy Alpha Series ?! I don't know if it is because of my computer, but I never seen the letter Delta on any Ennemy Alpha Series' hand, so why this in the trivia section ? => "All of the Alpha series have Delta on the back of their hands, with the exception of Sinclair". Please confirm. Pauolo 19:23, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :It must be your computerMichael RyanTalk 22:34, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you take a screenshot for me so I'll be sure of that, please ? Pauolo 22:36, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I would like to see a picture as well. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Its because Irrational never had time to design a different model for every Alpha Series the player encountered, so they just decided to use one model, the player model with some modifications - 16807 Compunctious Transgression Glitch: Unstoppable Alpha Series Hey guys just last night when I was heading to the second pediactric ward in persephone something really weird happened. Just as I was going through the door an Alpha series popped out of nowhere jumped over the blaony completely ignoring me and started attacking Eleanor. I thought that she could handle it but the fight was taking a while(5 minutes it should have been dead by know) so I jumped over the railing to see what was going on. I tried all my plasmids on it you can't freeze it you can't set it on fire or hypnotize it and it does not have a health bar. I tried killing for like an hour (when I say me I meen Eleanor tried to kill it while I whatched from the other side of the room). I think this should really be on the trivia. Come to think of it wasn't there a glitch like this on the first game? - Ohshizim15 7:40pm 4/4/2010 :The thing about glitches is that they are often just one-time events that never happen again. If you can duplicate the glitch or find other people who have experienced the same thing then it would be worth putting in the article. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 17:46, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I tried recreating the conditions for the glitch to appear and this is how you do it. you jump off the balcony before you enter the first pediatric ward and send Eleanor after the alpha series that will be standing at the far end of the hall to the ward. Do not enter the door leading to the ward or the Alpha will disappear when the doors close like it is scripted to. Just throw the Eleanor plasmid towards the door and it will come charging out and target only Eleanor until she disappears. Resummon her and it will target only her again, I highly recommend it since Alphas have the greatest damage output in the game and this one won't die your going to die quickly if you don't use the plasmid. If you want to try it out you can, it took me a while to realize that I had to use the Summon Eleanor plasmid for the Glitch to appear again. Now this glitch happened more than once so I REALLY think that it should be in the Article.-Ohshizim15 5/19/2010 :::Cool. It is probably caused by messing with a scripted event. You can put it in the article if you want. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:31, May 19, 2010 (UTC) No Degradation? Has anyone noticed that a load of Alpha Series encountered in Inner Persephone show little to no degradation and look almost identical to Delta? Should we put on the article? I doubt it, i was just asking. Sorry that was mine. Delta daddie 03:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Removed Trivia I feel this quote is still relevant, although I guess it doesn't work how I stated it. I'd rather keep it around somewhere for later use. '~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę'' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 15:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Removed Ehh, why is it completly gone? really! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 19:39, 2010 April 12. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! OMG OMG!!! They play DEAD! I was walking through fontaine futuristics, the section with Gil's tank and one of the Alpha Series just popped up! I thought the thing was dead! It certainly looked dead!-Ohshizim15 8:41pm 6/8/2010 Delta Model Hey I was playing inner pheresphone, and killed an alpha series. I looked at its hand to check if the trivia saying they don't have symbols on their hands was true. I then saw a faded Delta symbol. I will try to get a photo soon, but at the moment check for yourself.(This is only on inner pheresphone) I guess this means that the Alpha series in that level are Deltas model except a different colour(Deltas suit is bronze and blue, the alpha series including subject omega are a dark brown). This also brings up that Deltas character model will hold his diving knife when standing still, as seen with the decoy plasmid and two Alpha series in inner pheresphone standing still in biohzard chambers. Again I will try to get pictures so for now feel free to check for yourself. The symbol is faded on the Alpha series but its there. Grand Daddy July 3, 19:09, 2010 (UTC) Page's name This is only a suggestion. Since Delta and Sigma's names appear on this page as "Notable Alpha Series Members" and considering the fact that they are not enemy Alpha Series, It would be more appropriate to call this page "Alpha Series (Big Daddy)" or "Alpha Series (Big Daddies)". What do you think ? --Pauolo 12:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Head Shots is it just me or do the alpha series in Minerva's den have a better damage ressitance to head shots then they had before. :Well aren't you putting me in an awkward situation? I mean, I'm sure you don't have better damage resistance to headshots than some guy in a metal suit, but what if they don't have better resistance than before, either? :But in seriousness, they do seem a bit stronger than before. Good thing, too. We need more difficulty. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 18:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC)